Wedding Bells
by Lady Kitara
Summary: It's Light and L's wedding day and someones out to stop it. what will happen? yaoi LightxL


Lady's fanfic is called: Wedding Bells

Lady's fanfic is called: Wedding Bells.

Alrighty then! Strawberry Cupcake has asked for this one!

It's Light and L's wedding day but will everything go as planed or will there be some trouble? Light's half brother shows up to make a mess of thing along with his family but what do you know? Light and L have their own family and the three won't let theses evil doers stop them from having a real family!

Light x L (and a bit of cross dressing)

I do not own Death Note.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

What a wonderful day to have a wedding! The sun was shining, birds were singing, the sky was clear! Nothing could go wrong on this most wonderful day, no sir, nothing whatsoever-

"NANI?!"

L turned from looking out the window to his soon to be husband wondering what was up with the sudden out burst.

"No, I told you not to tell them!"

"I'm sorry big brother! Mom and dad didn't know." Sayu said over the phone.

"When did they tell them?"

"A few days go and dad said they got here early this morning and thought you would like to know…?"

"Damn it." Light sat back in his chair to rub his temples. This could not end up well.

"Light-kun?" L stood in his usual manner crossing the room to see what was going on.

"Hold on a sec. Sayu, try and see if you can do something about them okay? I got to get going."

"But I-"

"Think." And with that Light hung up the phone and turned to explain about his half brother and why they didn't get along.

Meanwhile Sayu was at home trying to think of something… anything! She paced around the house but nothing came to her. Why would it? She wasn't a genius! Wait… she wasn't but her soon to be nephews where! Taking out her cell phone she pushed the speed dial number.

There was a few rings before there was an answer. "Yellow?"

"Matt! There something I have to tell you!"

"Uh-huh."

"Okay well as you know the weddings today."

"Uh-huh."

"Now our half brother showed up."

"Uh-huh."

"And he gonna cause trouble if we don't do anything."

"Uh-huh."

"I need you guys' help."

"Uh-huh."

"…" Sayu stayed quite for a little while. "Well?"

"Uh-huh."

Eye twitch. "I lost my arm in a fire and am bleeding to death as lion eats my eyes."

"Uh-huh."

"MATT!"

"What?!"

"Weren't you listening?!"

"No, not really…"

"Give the phone to Mello or Near you dolt!"

"Touchy…"

There was shuffling and there was a knock followed by muffled voices before the blonde answered.

"Yeah?"

"The wedding in danger!" Sayu screamed into her phone.

"What the hell?!" Mello held the phone away from his ear.

"Well, you see," she went on to explain on how their half brother was against gays and gay marriages and how he would make a scene at the wedding would probably mess everything up.

"We'll take care of it. You just make sure they stay at the house."

"They are. I going with mom and dad to the church early, but what are you going to do?"

"Wait and see." Mello hang up the phone, before going in search for the other two to help out with this plan.

Their soon to be uncle would never see what was about to come.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

"Well that was easy." Matt said hoping off the taxi that brought them.

"Yes, and he do not ask any questions." Near looked up at the house.

"Okay, lets get this over with so we can get to the wedding on time."

"Right." The two answered.

"How many are there?"

"Five. Uncle Kai, Auntie Mika and our cousins, Obi, Rai, and Sho." Matt lifted up the laptop so they could see. "And you know what? There all the same age as us!"

"That doesn't change anything." Mello threw up a suitcase on the roof. "Okay that's done."

"My turn!" Matt ran to the front door pushing the doorbell as the others joined him.

A woman opened the door to stare at them for a minute. After all these kids looked strange to her. One was dressed in black leather, the other in what looked like a bunch of cloths just thrown together and the last one was dressed in all white pajamas and socks.

"Can I help you?"

"Is grandpa still here?" Matt asked innocently.

"I think you have the wrong house."

"No, this is right." Near said pointing to the nameplate. "See? It says Yagami."

"Yes but-"

"Our grandpa's name is Shichiro Yagami." Mello interrupted.

"I didn't know he had more grandkids." She said unsure of what to do so they let themselves in.

"Yeah, he has three new ones. Us!" Matt said throwing his hands up.

"Honey!" She called.

A man came down who looked a little like 'grandpa' but not much. Maybe if you squint.

"Who are they?"

"They said their your dad's grandkids."

"That's not possible. There are only three of us, me, Light and Sayu and she is way to young to have kids."

"Then they lied."

"Yes, now you three get out." Kai said getting ready to throw them out.

"Hello, dad?" Near said into the cell phone he and the others shared. "Were at grandpa's house but he already left. Yes, we did. They are some people here but they think were lying. Yes, hold on. Mello he wants to talk to you."

"K. What's up? Yup. She told us to help. Okay. Not yet. Okay, hold on. He wants to talk to you." Mello held out the phone to Kai.

Confusion clearly on his face. "Hello?"

"My kids don't lie."

"Light?!"

"Yeah and if you don't mind they need a ride to the wedding and you would do wise not to tell them anything."

"Listen I don't approve of this whole thing but I will tell them whatever I want."

Kai should have known better, he really should have or he would have known that on the other side of the line Light was smirking for he gave the three permission to do whatever it took to take down the non believers. (Boo on non-believers!)

"I warned you." Light hung up. This should be interesting.

Kai frowned at the phone tempted to fling it across the room but thought better of it.

"Well, it looks like we have to give you a ride." Kai said handing back the phone.

"What are you three wearing to the wedding?" the woman asked a fake smile on.

"This." Mello said.

"Dad said we could wear anything we want." Matt stood spinning around looking at Aunt Mika as if he wanted her approval, which of course he didn't.

"No. You three go change." Kai thought for a second. "We have three boys as well and they might have something. Go up stairs."

"But dad said-" Near started and was interrupted.

"Well your daddy isn't always right." Kai snapped.

"Wrong." Mello said.

"What?"

"Dad said we could wear anything we wanted and it was _Daddy_ who said we could eat whatever we wanted." Mello chopped on a chocolate bar. It was just too easy.

"Whatever! Later were going to have a talk but for now go change."

The three made their way up stairs where they ran into the other three boys.

"Hey." Said the oldest, Obi. "We heard who you were down stairs."

"Yeah and we think what uncle Light is doing is stupid." Rai said with an hateful glint.

Mello glared but kept in check. "Then why is our dad the smart one in the family?"

"Our dad is smart!" Obi challenged.

"Not really." Near spoke. "He's average."

"Shut up!" Sho said.

"Whose gonna make us?" Matt said lowing his goggles onto his eyes.

"You better listen to us. We were here first!" Obi yelled.

"Ever hear of a take over? This is our family now." Mello said his voice held an very angry note.

"In any case, it is time to get ready." Near pointed to the clock.

"Yeah, lets go."

In there dad's old room the pulled in the suitcase that was outside. Then pulled out all the stuff in there.

"Okay, let's go." Mello said getting his things.

"Yeah!"

"Understood."

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

"I still do not see why I have to wear this." L said as he struggled with the white wedding dress that was picked out by his fiancé's mother.

"It looks good on you. Here let me help." She pulled the selves up around his shoulders. "There."

"It is most uncomfortable." L said frowning as his look into the mirror. He wasn't exactly the prettiest bride.

"Stand up straight." She said.

L frowned deepened. He thought about telling her no, that it would lower his ability to think when someone knocked. Sayu came in asking how things where going.

"It's going well. L stand up straight."

Sighing he complied. After all you only have one wedding right? Closing his eyes he stood straight up.

"Wow!" Sayu said. "I thought you'd be taller…"

Slouch.

"Sayu!"

"Sorry!"

After that L stood straight as his soon to be mother in-law helped get him ready. What a fuss it was too. The see-through gloves made it so he couldn't chew on his fingers but that was completely forgotten as he received a cookie.

The dress itself was beautiful. It had a simple yet unique design. It was also a little old fashion he noticed. Something ran through his hair. Looking up he saw it was Sayu combing his hair. Her mother was fixing the bow that went around the waist.

"Your so lucky, L!" Sayu said. "That was mama's dress when she got married."

"W-what…?" L had not expected this. It was complete shock to him.

"Yes, I wore this dress as did my mother before me and so on." Sachiko said standing up and lifting L's arms so they looked like he was trying to fly.

"It is said to bring happiness to whoever wears it on their wedding day." She put a bracelet on the right wrist.

"You let me wear it?" L asked as his left wrist was covered with two more bracelets.

"I gave it to you." Sachiko smiled finished with her work. "There."

"Yay! Now all that's left it the vial! I'll get it!" Sayu ran out the door.

"Why would you give it to me?" L asked eyes filled with wonder.

"Because you deserve it. Truth be told I wasn't going to ever give this to anyone."

"How come?"

"Well, Sayu always said she wanted to have one made the way she liked it and my daughter in-law? No, she is a nasty little thing. Always saying that she can doing better then the women of our family. Not only that but I know she wanted to sell this dress after her wedding so I told her she couldn't have it."

"Are you sure you want to give this to me?" L was wondering if he should be give something as nice as this, well… from a soon to be mother in law.

"Yes. You are the one I chose to wear the dress and so it's your to keep."

"Thank you." L hug her which he was used to doing thanks to Light.

"You are very welcome."

"I got the vial!"

They both placed it on his head together. It was a simple round shape whited the see through fabric patterned with feathers. They fix it so it wouldn't fall off and was easy to remove afterwards.

"Wow… look in the mirror." Sayu said unable to look away.

Turning slowly the dark orbs widen more then usual. There he stood straight up in the white wedding dress with the vial pulled back his face showing. To his amassment he looked so much younger and his was blushing. Was that really him?

"You look beautiful," Sachiko said with a warm smile.

"Thank you…" L said softly with a small smile. 'What would Light do if he saw me like this?'

The happy thought stayed with him as the others continued to fix little thing with his wedding dress.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Mello sat on the sofa waiting for the others. It was about three hours before the wedding and they had plenty of time and all but still it was boring just sitting around. It shouldn't take that long to set up the traps. Soon the two appeared taking a seat on ether side of him.

"What took you so damn long?"

"We had a little set back." Matt said hanging his head.

"Matt fell off the side of the house."

"Idiot."

"Shut up!"

"Anyways, let the fun began!" Mello smirked, opening the laptop. They had set up cameras so they could see what was happening. "Three…"

Near looked up at the screen. "Two…"

Matt smiled. "One…"

"Zero." They all said.

A scream was heard Mika came running out the bathroom where she had been showering wear nothing but a towel while yelling about a snake in the shower.

Kai heard the scream and went to run out but as soon as the door opened he was hit with a paint bucket. Holding onto his noise he cursed pushing the bucket aside and heading into the hall. When he tripped on a toy robot.

Obi had come to see what was wrong and was instantly covered in soppy water, ruining his tux. Next Rai came in yelling that his hair gel turned his hair pink. Sho ran out of Sayu's room scratching himself everywhere.

"What's going on?!" Mika yelled helping her youngest.

"I don't know! Whatever it is…what's this?"

Glue was dripping from the ceiling they all stared at it for a second when it suddenly let about a tub full of super glue fall on top of them. They yelled and tried to scramble away when there was sound of a button going off and feathers fell from the hall fan. Not just any feather, chicken feathers.

Down stairs the three where laughing at chicken family with their faces full of 'what the hell just happened?!' written all over. Mission accomplished. There was no way they could go to the wedding like that.

As Kai and Mika desperately tried to get all the stuff off of them there was the sound of a car pulling up. Shuffling came from down stairs when a voice called.

"Kai, I forgot something and… what are you three doing here?"

Kai froze. His father was here. Wait. None of this could have happened if those…? Damn it, he should have known! Light wouldn't adopt three kids if they weren't smart. It was all clear now. The little brats did this and they where not getting away with it.

Down stairs the three where telling Shichiro that they had wanted to ride with him, but they got there late because they walked.

"Good thing I came back then. So you've met the rest of the family?"

"Yes, but I don't think they like us." Near said twirling his hair.

"Why is that?"

"Well, when we got here they told us to leave even after we told them who we were." Matt said.

"Yeah, and when we talk with the other kids they said about a show they where going to do at the wedding." Mello said.

They all knew that 'grandpa' wouldn't catch on. After all Light had to keep where he got the kids from a secret and so Shichiro thought they were just your normal kids and also thought where angels. (Lady Kitara laughing and hitting her hand on the desk! "Angels?! Hahahahah!")

"What? I wasn't informed of that."

"Really? Uncle Kai said it was going to be something to remember." Mello said and gave Near the hint.

Near nodded and looked up at the man. "Grandpa?" he said with child innocents.

"Yes?"

"Why did uncle Kai say that dad was going to go to hell?"

"What?!" he roared. "You three wait in the car I'll be right there."

"Okay."

They left, got into the car and waited as yells and shouts came from the house. It was good to the victor. Not only that but they decided that they didn't like their uncle and his family at all.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Light stood by the door to the chapel waiting for his dad to get back. Really, as smart as he was how could he forget the rings?! Especially on a day like this? It was another stress that entered his mind when he had noticed.

Everything was going so well until he found out his brother was coming and now his only hope rested on his kids. Knowing them just might be able to stop them without sending them to the hospital. One could hope.

Looking up he saw the car owned by his father. To his surprise it was the kids who jumped out first, running to him.

"Don't worry about your brother, he's not coming." Mello said before the older man could get out of the car.

"Good job. Now get inside before the ceremony starts." Light said wonder why they had a suitcase with them.

"Right!" they ran off.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

L stood in the small room that was for the bride right before the walk down the ail. Now when this whole thing started he wasn't nervous, he wasn't even worried. No, he knew what he was going to do when he woke up this morning and knew his lines so why of all things, did he forget?

Not only that L was feeling panicky as the hour drew nearer and to make it worse the two women in the room weren't helping. They were telling stories of wedding that had ended up being a disaster if a certain family member showed up. No, they did not help whatsoever.

A knock was heard at the door.

"Who is it?" Sachiko asked getting up from her chair.

L look away from window to see who it was.

"It's me."

"Light, you know you can't see the bride before the wedding!" Sayu said before her mother could say anything. "It's bad luck!"

"I just have to tell him something. Anyway I won't look I'll have my back to him alright?"

"No!"

"Sayu! Sure you two can talk just don't look at each other. Just wait a moment."

L let Sachiko pull him to the middle of the room standing him sideways so he was once again facing the mirror. Thinking this was strange because he would see Light when he walked in. he was corrected though as Sayu covered his eyes with her hands.

The door opened and the sounds of footsteps followed by the felling of a person on his back. So this is what she meant.

"We'll leave you two alone but remember not to look at each other." Sachiko warned.

"Alright." Light said.

They stood there not moving, not talking just peace being together. L felt a hand take his in a firm hold. It was one of those wonderful moments that you know will stay with you for the rest of your life.

"Nervous?" Light asked.

"A little."

L sighed, leaning back some more. They stayed like that for about ten minutes before it was time to start when Light laughed.

"What is it?"

"Are you wearing shoes under that dress?"

"No I am not. Isn't it good enough that I'm in a dress?"

"So…that means…"

"Hm?"

"I thought you'd be taller."

Slouch. "You hurt me Light-kun."

"Gomen. Anyway I just wanted to tell you I love you."

L stood back up leaning his head without turning, on Light shoulder. "I love Light-kun too."

Then it was time to say goodbye for a little while. Once Light left without looking at the other L felt a lump in his throat. This was it, the first step towards spending the rest his life with Light.

The door opened and he was taken out to the hall. Everything was going as planed, he was dressed, the kids where there, Light was waiting for him on the other side of the doors and hall, all the people from the orphanage where there along with Light's family, and Watari was there to give him away-

…

Where _was_ Watari? Sickness took over him. Hoping to spot him L looked around desperately. Nope, no one there. What was he going to do? More importantly why was he having a difficult time breathing?!

"Oh, dear it seems the bride is having a bit of trouble." Watari put his hand on the panicking bride.

"Watari," L let out a relived sigh. "Where were you?"

"I was fixing my tie. Now then are you ready?"

"Not really," L looked at him. "I know this is what I want, still it's frightening."

"Getting cold feet?"

"A little. I did not want to wear the shoes."

Watari chuckled softly. "It's time."

The door opened as L started down the ail. It must have been the fastest walk in his life or maybe because they walked faster then they had in practice, in ether case it didn't change the fact his heart was beating fast and all the stares and smiles where making him blush.

Never in his life did L ever think he would be married. Not only that but to have a family and in-laws which he wondered if he could call them mom and dad. This was as many people say on the day of their wedding was the happiest day of his life.

At the altar Light took his hands as they turned to the priest who was marrying them.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today in holy matrimony to witness the marriage of Light Yagami and L Lawliet." He said. "Let us began with the groom."

L hands were shaking with excitement and he knew Light could see his smile under the vial.

"Do you Light Yagami, take L Lawliet to be your lawful wedded husband to have and to hold in sickness and in health, along as you both shall live?"

"I do." Light said.

"Do you L Lawliet take Light Yagami to be your lawful wedded husband to have and to hold in sickness and in health, along as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"You may kiss the bride."

Light pushed back the vial to see his beautiful love covered with a slight blush. The second their lips touch cheering was heard in the back round. Too L it sounded far away and he could swear he was floating.

"Bombs away!!" came a shout. Everyone looked up to see Mello, Matt and Near on a balcony. Suddenly confetti fell from the ceiling along with balloons.

Light and L laughed holding each other looking up.

"You do know," Light said looking back at his bride. "That our lives are never going to be boring with those three."

"Yes, although I think it will be more fun that way."

"Your right and besides when have we ever been normal…detective L?"

"Never I think, Kira, but what's in the past is past." L leaned on to him.

"Your right…well lets get going before anymore confetti falls. Really how much did they bring?"

L smiled letting Light drag him down the walkway, which was filled with about a foot of the little paper and people congratulating them. Really who would have thought that they would be married? Very few knew who L was but only L knew who Kira was and it would stay that way. After all with the note books gone so there was no more killings.

'_Really' _L thought. _'Who would have thought that Kira and L would one day be married?'_

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Yay! Happy ending! I had a lot of fun working on this one and yeah I had to make up a fake brother and family but I could find no way around it so there we go. Also I like the whole family thing didn't you? I saw a picture of L in a wedding dress before too so that what gave me the idea. I didn't want this to be an AU fic thus the reason for the whole 'Detective L.' and 'Kira' lines.

So tell me what you think cause I'm thinking of making a sequel! .

Anyway as I said before I will write fanfics of these pairings.

Light x L (Kira x L)

Light x Mello

Light x Matt

Light x Near

Mello x Near

Mello x Matt

B x L

Thanks for reading,

Love,

Lady Kitara


End file.
